The field of the invention pertains to small clips and similar devices to attach one object to another in permanent or semi-permanent manner. In particular, the clips are generally simple in configuration and relatively easy to install. Over the years a multitude of specialized clips have been invented and patented. A sampling of such clips are described briefly as follows:
T-slot clips, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 465,472 and 1,432,349, include a wedging slope to frictionally retain a screw head in the slot portion. The screw head is first inserted in the large hole at one end of the slot. A variation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,942 wherein the clip includes an open ended L-shaped slot having wedging shoulders and a flat to engage a screw head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,316 and British Pub. Applic. No. 2,121,099A both disclose clips for hidden joints in modular furniture. The clips incorporate modified key holes with wedging shoulders; however, the former utilizes a flat land for the screw head and the latter an internal locking flange abutting the screw head.
An attachment specifically directed to fastening a backsplash to a countertop is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,365 wherein a U-shaped channel is fitted into a slot in the back of the backsplash with both extending the length of the backsplash. The leg of the U-shape engages the countertop.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,408,923 and 4,545,698 both disclose tensioning clips for furniture joints. The former incorporates a tensioning member drawn in by an engageable rotatable member. The latter discloses a dovetail-like groove in a clip that engages a screw head with laterally sloping wedge-shaped surfaces.
Another dovetail slot, here matched with a dovetail-like element, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,119 and also directed to joining perpendicular furniture members.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,353 is a slotted wedge clip to detachably retain cabinet parts together and permit easy assembly and disassembly.
Currently countertops and backsplashes are usually installed with a metal trim covering a joint therebetween. This construction collects dirt which is unsightly and unhealthful and eventually the trim discolors or loosens. Other backsplashes are molded smoothly integral with the countertop prior to installation. Such backsplashes can not be tightly fitted to a gently curving wall upon installation. With a view toward eliminating the metal trim and providing a backsplash of neat appearance that can be tightly fitted to the countertop and the wall, applicant has developed the specialized clip and method of installation disclosed below.